barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 3
Season 3 of Barney & Friends aired from February 27 to October 6, 1995. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (David Joyner / Voiced by Bob West) 20/20 *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers / Voiced by Julie Johnson) 9/20 *BJ (Jeff Brooks / Voiced by Patty Wirtz) 9/20 Children *Min (Pia Manalo) 12/20 *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) 11/20 * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) 11/20 *Carlos (Corey Lopez) 10/20 *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) 10/20 *Kathy (Lauren King) 10/20 *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) 7/20 *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (debut) 6/20 *Juan (Michael Krost) (debut) 5/20 Adult *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (debut) 8/20 *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (debut) 1/20 Guest Appearances *Robert Hurtekant (played David in Shawn & the Beanstalk) *Jessica Hinojosa (played Maria in Shawn & the Beanstalk) *Frank Crim (I Can Be a Firefighter!) *Cambodian Dancers (Any Way You Slice It) *Maurie Chandler (played Ashley in Twice Is Nice!) *Monet Chandler (played Alissa in Twice Is Nice!) *Rickey Carter (played Derek in On the Move) *Jessica Zucha (played Tina in On the Move) *Chase Gallatin (played Stephen in On the Move, Classical Cleanup, and Are We There Yet?) *Tomie dePaola (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) *Todd Everett (played Reggie the Deliveryman in Hats Off to BJ!) Episodes Trivia *This season marks: **The first and only appearances of Juan and Kenneth. **The first appearances of Ashley, Alissa, Stephen, Maria, Stella the Storyteller, and Mr. Boyd. **The first season of Barney & Friends to use two Barney costumes. **The first appearances of The Treehouse and The Adventure Screen. **The final appearances of Kathy and Julie. **The first season to be closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. **The first and only season to be directed by the same director: Bruce Deck. ** This is the last season with the original opening theme song. ** This is also the last season with the original closing theme song. *On PBS February 27 to early September 1995, this season had credits that were long as Seasons 1-2. Starting on PBS on September 11, 1995, the show utilized shorter credits and longer fundings. When PBS Kids Sprout aired some of the episodes of this season, the station used the shorter credits version Two new national underwriters announced as "Barney & Friends" launches "Back to School with Barney" programming celebration. *This is the first season of using clips of different kids doing different activities saying "Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says." or "Hi everybody, it's time for Barney Says." at the end of each episode. *For this season, Stella the Storyteller uses props to act out the stories. *The Baby Bop and BJ costumes become shorter to represent their respective ages. *Kathy is no longer seen with her teddy bear. *Every episode of this season is directed by Bruce Deck. *The Playset in the playground is now bigger with a lookout and it doesn't have the bridge. *A new walking animation is used for the Barney & Friends logo. *This season began production on November 1, 1994 and wrapped sometime in early 1995. *Filming for this season was originally scheduled for May, 1994. Due to the lawsuit, production was pushed back to November 1994. Season 3.jpg Barneyseason3.1.jpg Mcvm-H lIsk-YtPFIBZD8Sw.jpg B300320cameras.jpg Season 3 pic.jpg Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Barney & Friends First Generation